x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Four
Season Four of X-Men Evolution last aired its Final episode on November 4, 2004. Following, Season 3, which debuted on September 29, 2003. Episodes Summery The final (and darker) season contained only nine episodes. In the season premiere, Apocalypse killed Magneto while Rogue murdered Mystique by pushing her petrified figure off a cliff, leaving her distraught son, Nightcrawler, without closure. The Brotherhood became temporary do-gooders, Wolverine's teenage girl clone X23 returned, Spyke and the Morlocks rose to the surface, Shadowcat discovered a mutant ghost, Rogue was kidnapped by Gambit and taken to Louisiana to help free his father, and Xavier attempted to defeat his evil son. In the finale, Apocalypse defeated Xavier and Storm, transforming them, along with Magneto and Mystique, as his Four Horsemen. Apocalypse instructed his Horsemen to protect his four domes, which would turn the entire world population into mutants. In the final battle, the Horsemen were returned to normal and Apocalypse was once again entombed. Rogue and Nightcrawler refused the excuses of their mother, Shadowcat and Avalanche found love once again, and Xavier saw his students reunited as the X-Men. Logline In X-Men Evolution, being a teenager means proving yourself over and over—to peers, parents, teachers, mentors and, ultimately, to yourself. But what if you're not just a normal teenager? What if you're a teenage super hero? Are you ready to join the ranks of the great heroes and prove you're worthy of the x-Men? That's exactly what the members of X-Men Evolution—,Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue—will find out, whether they have what it takes to be a proven hero. This exciting adventure series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and based upon characters from Marvel Comics. Major plot lines * Five young heroes—Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue—form the covert ops team to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Charles Xavier. Show ' Characters ' * Agatha Harkness * Alex Summers * Angel * Apocalypse * Avalanche * Beast * Bella Boudreaux * Berzerker * Blob * Bolivar Trask * Boom Boom * Caliban * Callisto * Cannonball * Charles Xavier * Colossus * Cyclops * Danielle Moonstar * David Haller * Dorian Leech * Duncan Matthews * Gabrielle Haller * Gambit * Gauntlet * Hungans * Ian Haller * Iceman * Jean Grey * Jubilee * Juggernaut * Julien Boudreaux * Lucas Haller * Lucid * Magma * Magneto * Mastermind * Mom & Dad * Multiple * Mystique * Nerombo * Nick Fury * Nightcrawler * Omega Red * Principal Kelly * Pyro * Quicksilver * Rogue * Sabretooth * Scaleface * Scarlet Witch * Shadowcat * Spyke * Storm * Taryn Fujioka * Toad * Torpid * Viper * Wolverine * X-23 Teams * Four Horsemen of Apocalypse * The Acolytes * The Brotherhood * H.Y.D.R.A. * S.H.I.E.L.D. * The Rippers * Thieves Guild * New Mutants * Morlocks * X-Men Locations * China * Egypt * Mexico * New York, New York * New Orleans * Bayville High School * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * Danger Room * Control Room * Cerebro Objects * Adamantium * Cyclops's Visor * Sentinel * Harley Davidson * Image Inducer * Lockheed * Magneto's Helmet‏‎ * Scott's Convertible * Scott's Glasses * Vehicles * X-Jet * X-Things Events Cast * See full cast here. ' Stars ' * Scott McNeil as Wolverine * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Kirby Morrow as Cyclops * Brad Swaile as Nightcrawler * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Shadowcat * Black] as Rogue * David Kaye as Charles Xavier ' Co-stars ' * Kristen Williamson as Storm * Vanessa Marshall as Mystique * Christopher Judge as Magneto * Christopher Grey as Avalanche Production crew ' Producers ' * Greg Johnson Developer / Executive producer / Writer * Bob Forward Executive producer / Writer ' Writers ' * Greg Johnson * Bob Forward * Simon Furman * Christy Marx * Randy Littlejohn Category:Season Four Category:Episode